robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: School
Operation: School is an RPA mission. It began on September 18, 2014 and will end on October 1, 2014. Briefing The RPA realize that they are not getting much education since the RPA was created, so they decide to build a school of their own in the RPA HQ, however they hardly have any equipment, so they must find some high school students and steal their books, pencils, rulers, pens and everything else, re-design it and then start making the school but with the CPPD around, they are determined to stop the RPA from getting what they need. Meeting A meeting will take place every day that the mission is on so we can think of what to steal and have a good disguise to go undercover. We will think of plans and how to outrun the CPPD. Agent Unknown suggested that they go in disguise as Preps and other high school students, then steal everything school-related and re-design it such as the RPA Pencil, RPA Ruler, RPA Pencilcase, RPA Pen and more school equipment. Progress '18/9/14' Agent Unknown walks into the Skatepark in disguise as Agent 300 and walked over to the skateboards. He grabbed one and tried to escape, however Edward caught him and asked him where he was going with it. He said he was going to fix it. Edward said there was nothing wrong with the skateboard so he just slapped Edward in the face with it and ran. He was chased by Jonathan and Thomas. He escaped though. Agent Club went in disguise as a Boy Prep and went to the skatepark too. He decided to sit down and a female prep came over and said he was cute, he suprisingly attacked her and escaped. A penguin contacted the hospital to take her there while the CPPD went on the search for Club. He ran for his life and he was out of breath, but he didn't stop, he kept running and then he ran at full speed and flames were behind him while running. He made it back to the HQ safely and told Unknown what happened. Unknown decided to do Plan B (Disguise as Police Officers). '19/9/14' Agent Club is getting ready for battle against the CPU however Agent Unknown is watching the news and hears that the CPPD are onto a prep named Johnson (A.K.A Club In Disguise). Unknown spots Club dressed like him and finds out that Club IS Johnson. He tells Club the entire story and tells him to change his disguise to keep him safe. Agent Bon Chaos goes in disguise as a normal kid with a laptop, someone comes up to him and calls him a nerd so he KO's them, he sneaks into the Science Lab and steals the science equipment, he escapes but he is caught by Edward which leads a chase all around the island. Agent Bon Chaos's Car can't drive any faster since it's running out of fuel so he turns it into a Jet Pack. He flies into the air but the jet pack explodes damaging Bon. Right as he's about to fall to the ground, he uses his Web Shooters and hits a building then climbs up it. After he gets onto the roof he shoots webs over to reach the RPA HQ which it flies him over but he's about to hit the ground so he activates his Back-Up Jet Pack to fly quicker which he does. He places the Science Equipment in Unknown's office then walks out. '20/9/14' Agent Titanium sneaks into the CPU and steals some books, basketballs, dodgeballs, computer data and more. He sneaks past Jonathan and Thomas who are looking for RPA Agents. He escapes back to the HQ and gives Unknown what he found. Unknown tells him that it could be useful. '21/9/14' Thomas uses a tracker to find some RPA agents however the tracker breaks and it becomes useless, however he finds Johnson's (Agent Club)'s footsteps and follows them leading to the RPA HQ, he tries to get inside, it asks for the password to get inside and he says "4985" and it gives him a ""X" " on the screen panel and the alarm goes off and a machine gun filled with Built-In Lazer Guns fires at him. He dodges them all then he jumps to the top of the HQ and gets a lazer gun and makes a square with it making the square fall to the ground. Thomas gets inside and attacks Agent Club but Agent Titanium gets into his War Machine Power Suit and shoots a huge fire blast at Thomas but he dodges it. He gets his flipper out and a huge fireball appears and he throws it at Titanium. Agent Unknown leaps out and attacks Thomas. It was an epic battle but Agent Unknown was too good for him and threw him out of the HQ. '22/9/14' Edward is patrolling the CPU when Agent Club just drives around the school surrounding it creating a huge ring of fire. He attacks Edward but Edward punches him in the face. He kicks him at the school wall and looks for a rope to keep him tied there. The students inside are trying to escape but it's no use. The flames are burning up. Agent Club tries to escape but right as he does he is tied to the wall by Edward. Club tries to escape but he fails. However, he gets his flippers out and gets a grappling hook and throws it at the RPA HQ! He flies over to it but so does the school. Agent Club must protect the HQ. He gets his Power Sneakers and runs to the HQ then he jumps at the school and is ready to kick it to the stadium but Thomas jumps up and stops him. Club is thrown over to the Forest and the school is about to destroy the RPA HQ. Agent Bon Chaos jumps out and kicks it at Thomas knocking him to the ground with the school crushing him. '23/9/14 - 28/9/14' Nothing happened on these days. '29/9/14' Agent Unknown is working on a robot called School-Bot which is 80% indestructible. It has a pencil machine gun, a ruler chopper, a pen writer, and a pencilcase attacker. He tests it out in the RPA Training Room on another powerful test robot and destroys it. Unknown unleashes it on the city causing havoc to penguins on the island. It goes to the school but finds out that it isn't there. He sends a message to unknown saying "INCOMING MESSAGE FROM SCHOOL-BOT! THE SCHOOL IS NOT IN THE RIGHT PLACE". Unknown is furious and sends out the RPA Training Robots to track down the school. They track it down and raid it without School-Bot knowing. They bring the stuff back to the HQ but Unknown tells them that School-Bot was going to do it. School-Bot is attacking preps, pookies and all sorts of penguins. Unknown sends the robots down to the Town and retrieve it. Once they do, they bring him back to the HQ and shut him down noticing that it wasn't a brilliant idea. They put him in the training room and decide not to use it for now. '30/9/14' Thomas wakes up in hospital after getting crushed by the school. Jonathan and Edward take him out of the hospital and tell him that the school got raided by a few robots as it was in the newspaper. Edward looked closely and spotted the RPA Logo on them realizing that they were from the Robber Penguin Agency. He told Thomas that they need to destroy them now before they accomplish their mission. Thomas decides to go and stay at the hospital and get better leaving Jonathan and Edward to stop them. Agent Bon Chaos is using his Web-Shooters across the island and flies on top of the school which is put back together. He sneaks in through the roof and steals all of the desks, pencilcases, rulers, pencils, pens and more and takes them back to the HQ. They start to redesign them and make many stuff for the RPA School. The school staff realizes that they've been robbed and contact the police who get there in less than 2 minutes. After the questioning he suspects that the Robber Penguin Agency stole them. He tries to track down the HQ which worries Unknown. He tells them that the CPPD are going to arrest them so they need to think of a plan. Agent Titanium suggests they attack them but they could cuff them easily. Agent Slash suggests that they raid their HQ. They approve of the idea and decide to do it. 1/10/14 Thomas is released from hospital and is told to go home and rest but he is determined to protect the city and the island so he goes to the school in disguise to spy on it. He catches 6 teenagers going into the school and he gets suspicous as there are only 6 robbers wanting to take over the school. They go over to Thomas and ask if they can join the CPPD, he says they have to ask Chapa23 which they do, he allows them in and gives them their badges. Thomas later realizes that the people who he said to talk to Chapa are the ones he was spying on so he tries to get evidence to prove to Chapa that they're robbers but fails. However a photo lands beside him and he grabs it and looks at it noticing that it's a photo of the RPA removing their disguises as teens. He runs to Chapa and shows him the photo but he says he needs more evidence which makes Thomas facepalm. Meanwhile, Jonathan and Edward come back and ask him about the RPA, thomas said he got evidence but chapa thought it was fake. Angry, all 3 of them walked over to Chapa and told him that it was the RPA and that they would prove it. But just then they got kicked in the face by the new officers and they revealed their disguises and started attacking the HQ and then threw a bomb at the school and escaped causing it to blow up and the RPA escaped with the badges allowing them to get inside anytime to the CPPD HQ. The mission seemed to be over. RPA Agents Taking Part In The Mission *Agent Unknown *Agent Club *Agent Titanium *Agent Bon Chaos *Agent Slash *Agent L Enemy Agents Taking Part In The Mission *Jonathan (from Escape From Torture: Escape The Beginning) *Edward (from Escape From Torture: Escape The Beginning) *Thomas (from Escape From Torture: Escape The Beginning) Free Items Trivia *This is the first mission to not feature Omega X. *This the third mission where Agent Unknown isn't a mascot. The first being Operation: Protobot and the second being Operation: Frozen. *This is the first regular mission to contain only one mascot which is Agent Titanium. Gallery Agent Titanium Spotted SlamDunk.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission performing a slam dunk in basketball in the school's gym. BookSteal.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission stealing books for the RPA. StealingDataFromComputerSophie.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission stealing the school data from the school's computer. Category:Operation: School